


Full(er) House

by casliyn



Series: O8 Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Breakfast at Lou and Debbie’s loft is as entertaining and hectic as you can imagine.





	Full(er) House

“Since when did this place become a hotel?” Debbie asks as she hands Lou a whisk. **  
**

Lou shrugs her shoulder and returns to the mixing bowl after she takes the whisk in hand.

“I guess it’s something about breaking the law that brings people together.” she turns around and smirks at Debbie who rolls her eyes.

Then Dani makes incoherent noises loudly.

“See? She agrees with me.” Lou points a finger at Dani who sits peacefully in her highchair with a pout similar to Dani’s on her small lips.

“Don’t you, Sweet Pea?” Lou makes her way over to Dani and places a kiss on the crown of her head which prompts the baby to giggle recklessly.

Debbie walks over to Dani and bends down to ruffle Dani’s brunette hair.

“Is someone hungry for her breakfast?” she questions the young child who reaches out and plays with Debbie’s fingers (she loved nail polish for whatever reason).

Debbie reaches out and grabs the baby food bowl from the kitchen counter as Daphne strolls in with Rose trailing behind her.

“Is my order ready, yet?” she rubs her stomach and heaves herself onto the counter stool with a pained expression playing on her face.

Debbie and Lou go still to give Daphne a raised eyebrow.

Rose slides onto the stool next to her as Debbie scoffs at her.

“Um Daph, you do know that this isn’t a restaurant, right?” Debbie chuckles at her as she pulls up a stool in front of Dani’s highchair and begins to spoon feed the babbling child.

Daphne groans,

“It’s not my fault that I’m six months pregnant and as big as a house.”

“You’re just tired, darling.” Rose tries but Daphne shakes her head.

“And fat!” Daphne rolls her eyes

Lou rolls her eyes as she flips the pancakes on the skillet.

“Well, you’re pregnant Daphne. It’s healthy to gain weight during the pregnancy.” Lou informs her as she signals to Constance to come into the kitchen and help with the dishes.

“She’s right Daph, you have to gain weight to help support the baby grow to it’s best development.” Tammy walks into the kitchen with Nine Ball trailing behind her.  

Debbie focuses in on trying to feed Dani her food but every time the spoon comes near her mouth the baby turns her head to the side to avoid it.

“But that doesn’t mean that I should suffer from it,” she complains with teary eyes as Constance enters the kitchen.

“I was summoned, mother?” Constance strides over to Lou who begins to hand her plates and utensils.

Rose’s eyebrow raises at Constance and Lou as the older blonde woman instructs the younger woman what to do with the plates and how to set it up on the table.

“I’m sorry, did Constance just call Lou ‘mother’?” she strokes her neck and Debbie crosses her eyes to entertain Dani into eating.

“Don’t question it..just go along with it.” Debbie brings the spoon closer to Dani and the child squeals in irritation.

Since they were currently thinking of a new (more lowkey) heist to venture out on, the whole group were staying over at their new loft (they needed to get a new one after the Met Gala heist).

Because Tammy’s in the process of divorcing her husband (he was caught selling child pornography) her kids, Keri and Derek were staying with them as well.

So, they had three kids in the house while they were running some criminal activity.

They managed to only partake in their criminal activities during the kid's sleep time (to avoid any questioning the kids subjected them to).

“Can we please go back to talking about my noticeable weight gain? The paparazzi have been catching photos of me from terrible angles which only makes it seem like I’m gaining more weight than I actually am.” she cries out which prompts Debbie and Lou to exchange a look.

In a way, Debbie understood exactly what Daphne was going through.

When she was pregnant with Dani, she was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions, insecurities and reckless hormones.

She even screamed at Constance for riding her skateboard in the loft (which she instantly regretted because Constance always did that).

She wasn’t as narcissistic as Daphne was but she understood what she was going through.

“Daph,” Debbie calls a teary-eyed Daphne to attention as Constance loads the plates and exits the kitchen.

“Wipe away your tears and come feed Dani.” she offers with a slight smile as Rose wipes away Daphne’s tears.

“Really?” she sniffles out as Dani pounds her hands on the table of her highchair.

Debbie nods and rubs her hands together, “You need the practice since the baby is almost here and it’s relaxing at times.”

Daphne nods and hauls herself off the seat dramatically as she makes her way over to Debbie and the brunette mom hands Daphne the food bowl and spoon.

“How do I do this?” she questions Debbie with big eyes as she stands in front of a fussy Dani.

“Just keep offering her the spoon until she eats some..the goal is to get her to eat half or the whole bowl.”

Daphne nods at that and Debbie strides away from her making her way towards Lou.

In perfect timing, Amita trots down the staircase with Keri nestled in her arms and Derek holding her hand as she leads them to the table.

“Kids are awake and ready for breakfast!” Amita announces as she helps the children into their seats.

Then the various conversations overlap filling the New York loft with various noises.

“Okay everyone, breakfast is ready,” Lou announces to the large group which prompts everyone to make their way into the kitchen slowly.

Debbie pouts hot water into her mug as she smirks at Lou.

“Maybe we can open a hotel, seems like we’ve gotten a hang of it so far,” Lou suggests

Debbie smirks at that,

“I think we should open a business in whatever I haven’t robbed.” she smiles warmly at Lou who just chuckles at her.

“That leaves us to nothing then.”

Debbie dips the tea bag in and out of the mug.

“And I’m alright with that.” she smiles at her blonde partner.


End file.
